Negeri Tercinta
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Besok adalah peringatan hari jadi Konohagakure. Sebagai hokage, Naruto harus menyiapkan pidato yang akan disampaikannya dalam upacara resmi. Tapi... ah, berpidato lebih susah daripada bertarung! Bagaimana ya? Apa yang harus dikatakan?


**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. _I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

* * *

**~Negeri Tercinta~**

#

#

* * *

"Jadi, Gaara," kata Naruto seraya menuang teh, "kau tidak harus langsung kembali ke Suna, kan?"

"Semua urusan aliansi kita sudah selesai. Masih ada hal lain yang belum dibicarakan?"

"Tidak juga sih," Naruto nyengir, lalu menyodorkan gelas berisi teh pada tamunya. "Hanya saja…."

"Apa?"

"Ah, begini. Besok ulang tahun Konoha," Naruto menjelaskan. "Mungkin tadi kau sempat lihat beberapa _shinobi _sedang membuat hiasan-hiasan kertas dan lampion."

"Akan ada perayaan?"

"Ya, perayaan tahunan. Namanya Konoha Matsuri. Pesta rakyat untuk merayakan hari jadi desa ini," kini Naruto menuang teh untuk dirinya sendiri. "Satu hari itu khusus digunakan untuk rakyat Konoha bersenang-senang."

"Lalu?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan.

"Kau tahu kan, baru beberapa bulan ini aku dilantik menjadi hokage. Aku agak bingung…."

Gaara menahan senyum. Aneh sekali melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyatakan diri kebingungan, padahal seringkali ia bersikap sok tahu dalam berbagai hal.

"Bingung dengan konsep perayaannya?"

"Bukan, kalau itu sih bukan aku yang mengurus, ada tim tersendiri untuk itu. Bagaimana bilangnya ya… begini, Gaara. Pagi-pagi sekali akan diadakan semacam upacara peringatan hari jadi. Semua _shinobi_ dari berbagai tingkatan, termasuk murid-murid akademi ninja, akan menjadi peserta upacara itu. Dan aku selaku hokage harus menyampaikan pidato dalam upacara itu."

Sang Kazekage tertegun sejenak, lalu akhirnya betul-betul tersenyum. Naruto menatapnya putus asa.

"Mungkin bagimu ini lucu, tapi bagiku sama sekali tidak! Sebuah pidato resmi, bayangkan!"

"Kau sudah jadi hokage, tentu saja harus bisa berpidato secara resmi."

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah bersikap resmi," sungut Naruto. "Waktu dilantik pun aku tidak berpidato, hanya meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan tinggi-tinggi di hadapan seluruh penduduk. Para Tetua Desa sampai jengkel jadinya."

"Kenapa sekarang tidak berbuat begitu juga?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ingat, waktu aku masih di akademi, setiap tahun aku juga menghadiri upacara peringatan hari jadi. Pidato Kakek Sarutobi selalu menyentuh hati, membuatku yang waktu itu masih kecil jadi semakin mencintai Konoha dan bertekad untuk menjadi hokage. Begitu juga pidato Nenek Tsunade. Dan aku yakin pidato ayahku juga begitu."

Naruto meneguk tehnya.

"Aku juga ingin bisa menyampaikan pidato semacam itu. Pidato yang benar-benar meresap di hati, yang bisa membuat seluruh penduduk Konoha semakin mencintai desa ini."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jadi… bagaimana caranya, Gaara?" Naruto menatap temannya lekat-lekat. "Kau sudah cukup lama menjadi kazekage, pasti kau tahu bagaimana harus berpidato seperti yang kumaksud."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah berpidato di depan penduduk Suna," Gaara mengaku. "Pelantikanku hanya dilakukan di depan Tetua Desa, dan perayaan hari jadi Suna tidak pernah menyertakan upacara resmi. Matahari di sana terlalu terik untuk menyelenggarakan upacara."

Naruto mengeluh.

"Apa aku minta tolong Sakura-chan membuatkan teks pidatonya ya…."

"Lebih baik kaukatakan saja hal-hal yang ingin kaukatakan terkait Konoha," hanya saran itu yang bisa Gaara berikan. Mau bagaimana lagi, pada dasarnya Gaara sendiri bukan seorang orator.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Gaara meninggalkan kantor hokage untuk kembali ke Suna. Naruto menawarinya untuk tinggal di sini dua hari lagi agar bisa menjadi tamu kehormatan dalam upacara resmi peringatan hari jadi Konoha, tapi Gaara menolak. Masih banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan di desanya. Akhirnya Naruto pun tidak mendesaknya lagi dan melepasnya pergi.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan merebahkan kepala di meja, frustrasi. Harus bagaimana? Pidato seperti apa? Bahkan dia sendiri tak yakin bisa bersikap resmi. Rasanya bertarung lebih mudah daripada berpidato.

Tapi seorang pemimpin harus punya kemampuan berbicara yang baik, kan? Yang bisa meyakinkan orang yang dipimpinnya. Bertindak saja tanpa bicara bisa sama buruknya dengan bicara saja tanpa bertindak. Melakukan sesuatu tanpa memberi klarifikasi yang jelas bisa menciptakan salah paham dan berbuntut panjang. Naruto sudah paham betul hal itu setelah mengetahui benang kusut permasalahan di antara mendiang dua bersaudara Uchiha, Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Aku harus berpidato seperti apa, Ayah?" gumam Naruto. "Harus seperti apa…."

.

.

.

.

.

Karena pusing terus-terusan berpikir, akhirnya Naruto keluar dari kantor hokage. Ia menyempatkan diri mengecek persiapan penyelenggaraan Konoha Matsuri yang tahun ini diketuai Tenten.

"Delapan puluh persen sudah beres, Hokage," lapor Tenten ceria. "Para _shinobi _sudah diberi instruksi soal upacara besok. Pihak pengisi acara pertunjukan tradisional Konoha sudah dihubungi. Dekorasi festival masih terus dilakukan, nanti sore atau malam pasti sudah selesai. Semua orang yang ingin membuka _stand _pada festival nanti sudah didata. Dan…." Tenten terus membacakan seluruh laporannya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk, senang dengan kinerja Tenten yang efisien.

"Pokoknya Hokage tinggal terima beres saja," Tenten tersenyum. "Kami menantikan pidato yang bagus!"

Beban yang tadi sempat terlupa kini kembali lagi bagaikan batu besar yang tiba-tiba menimpa kepala Naruto. Melihat ekspresi pundung Naruto itu, Tenten langsung bertanya, "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto nyengir dipaksakan. "Ya sudah, lanjutkan lagi kerjamu. Aku pergi dulu."

Tenten hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti saat melihat Naruto berjalan menjauh dengan punggung bungkuk dan aura suram putus asa.

Masih dengan kebingungan yang kini semakin menjadi, Naruto menuruni tangga dan akhirnya keluar dari gedung pemerintahan Konoha. Tujuannya hanya satu: kedai ramen. Perut yang lapar harus diisi agar bisa berpikir lebih jernih.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin minta pendapat Guru Iruka, sayangnya kondisi pria itu tidak terlalu baik sekarang. Keadaan Guru Iruka cukup memprihatinkan setelah pulang dari misi beberapa hari yang lalu. Selain Guru Iruka, siapa lagi yang bisa ia mintai pendapat? Kakek Sarutobi, ayahnya, dan Nenek Tsunade… semuanya sudah tewas. Si Sennin Mesum yang bijak juga sudah tiada. Guru Kakashi? Lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Naruto ragu orang seperti Guru Kakashi akan memberi masukan yang bagus untuk hal ini. Guru Yamato sedang dalam misi ke luar desa. Sakura? Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin Sakura tahu ia sempat mengkhawatirkan soal pidato ini. Naruto ingin Sakura langsung melihatnya berpidato dengan keren tanpa mengetahui kebingungan yang sempat melandanya.

Tak ada jalan lain kecuali bergantung pada diri sendiri.

Jalanan di Konoha sudah disibukkan dengan persiapan menyambut acara besok. Banyak _shinobi _maupun warga biasa menyapa Naruto saat ia lewat. Terkadang Naruto menyempatkan diri berhenti untuk mengobrol sejenak. Dadanya terasa hangat dengan keramahan yang diterimanya. Naruto sampai hampir lupa bahwa dulu dirinya adalah _jinchuuriki _Kyuubi yang ditakuti sana-sini.

Rasanya hari-hari itu sudah lama sekali berlalu….

"Paman, ramen pedas ukuran besar satu!" seru Naruto seperti biasanya saat sudah tiba di kedai ramen.

"Segera siap, Hokage!"

Naruto meringis. Sejak menjadi hokage, paman penjual ramen ini sudah tidak pernah lagi memanggilnya _Naruto_ dan sikapnya berubah menjadi sedikit menghormati. Meski Naruto berkali-kali mengatakan agar paman itu bersikap biasa saja seperti dulu, dia tidak mendengarkan. Dan paman tersebut bukan satu-satunya orang yang demikian. Makanya Naruto selalu berusaha untuk tetap dekat dengan semua teman dan kenalannya supaya tidak tercipta jarak di antara mereka.

"Ini," Paman menyerahkan semangkuk ramen pada Naruto. Sang Hokage menghirup aromanya dengan nikmat sebelum meletakkannya di meja, mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan.

"Aaah, enaknyaaa~" kata Naruto berlebihan setelah suapan pertama ia telan. Paman menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hokage tidak pernah berubah," komentarnya seraya mengelap mangkuk-mangkuk yang baru selesai dicuci. "Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana pidato Hokage besok."

"Uhuk!" Naruto langsung tersedak. Ia batuk-batuk parah dan harus memukul-mukul dadanya dengan kepalan tangan. Paman langsung menyuruh salah seorang karyawannya membawakan segelas air, yang diteguk cepat-cepat oleh Naruto sampai menimbulkan bunyi _gluk gluk _dari kerongkongannya.

"Jangan bicarakan soal itu, Paman," kata Naruto, mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Sampai saat ini aku masih belum tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dalam pidato nanti."

"Oh… jadi rupanya Hokage bingung," Paman kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengelap mangkuk.

"Iya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang akan kusampaikan," Naruto menghela napas, kemudian mengambil sumpitnya kembali. "Tapi aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang makan dulu saja!"

"Dasar," Paman terkekeh. Sambil terus mengelap, ia memerhatikan Naruto melahap ramennya. Siapa pun yang melihat Naruto makan pasti ingin ikut makan juga.

"Tambah satu mangkuk lagi, Paman!"

"Segera datang!" Paman meracikkan satu mangkuk ramen lagi. "Yang ini kugratiskan saja untuk Hokage!"

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih, Paman!" mata Naruto berbinar-binar. Tak sampai beberapa menit kemudian, mangkuk itu sudah licin tandas. Paman tersenyum dan memberikan segelas teh hangat.

"Aaah, kenyaaang!" Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya. "Memang tidak ada yang mengalahkan ramen!"

"Kenapa Hokage sangat suka ramen?"

"Tentu saja karena rasanya enak!" sahut Naruto bersemangat. "Aku suka mienya yang kenyal, kuah panasnya yang menghangatkan kerongkongan… aromanya yang nikmat, bumbunya yang terasa di lidah… rasa pedasnya yang membuat ketagihan…." ia terus mengoceh. Paman mendengarkan sambil mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Jawaban Hokage sangat memuaskanku," kata Paman setelah Naruto selesai bicara. "Dan aku yakin Hokage juga bisa menjawab seperti itu kalau ada yang bertanya _kenapa Hokage mencintai Konoha_."

Naruto tertegun. Ia menoleh pada Paman yang meringis ke arahnya.

"Pidato Hokage besok pasti akan luar biasa," Paman tersenyum. Ekspresi Naruto berubah sumringah seketika.

"Terima kasih, Paman!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, langit tidak secerah biasa. Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali lalu segera mandi dan berpakaian. Kemudian ia mengambil jubah Hokage-nya dan perlahan mengenakannya di depan kaca. Setelah itu dikencangkannya ikat kepala di dahi.

"Semangat, Naruto, kau pasti bisa berpidato dengan bagus!" serunya kepada pantulannya di kaca untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. "Sakura-chan dan yang lainnya pasti akan terpesona nanti!"

Upacara dimulai pukul delapan. Posisi awal Naruto adalah di tribun kehormatan bersama para Tetua Desa. Dari sini ia bisa melihat deretan _shinobi_, mulai dari jounin, chuunin, genin, anbu dan yang lainnya. Ia mengenali rambut merah jambu Sakura, kepala nanas Shikamaru, tudung dan kacamata hitam Shino, alis tebal Lee. Di barisan lain, murid-murid akademi ninja berbaris rapi. Merekalah tunas-tunas muda Konoha di masa mendatang. Tanpa sadar, Naruto tersenyum.

Prosesi pemasangan bendera berlambang daun Konohagakure berlangsung khidmat, begitu pula saat "lagu kebangsaan" Konoha dinyanyikan. Suatu perasaan campuran antara bangga dan haru membuncah di dada Naruto saat menyanyi. Rasanya sangat berbeda menyanyi lagu kebangsaan dengan status sebagai Hokage, pemimpin desa.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan pidatomu dengan baik kan, Naruto?" tanya salah seorang Tetua Desa, Utatane Koharu, dengan nada tajam. "Ingat, kali ini kau harus menyampaikan pidato yang serius. Jangan seperti ketika pelantikanmu!"

"Tenang saja, percayalah padaku."

Koharu dan partnernya, Mitokado Homura saling bertukar pandang, agak meragukan kepercayaan diri berlebih yang sang Hokage muda tunjukkan.

"Ingat, kau harus bersikap formal. Ini upacara sakral."

"Aku tahu. Sudah kubilang kan? Percayalah padaku."

Lalu saatnya pun tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kepada Hokage, kami persilakan."

Meski jantungnya berdetak kencang, raut wajah Naruto tetap tenang. Ia tahu banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya was-was, terutama pastilah mata Sakura. Namun Naruto yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Pidatonya ini disiarkan melalui radio sehingga penduduk sipil desa, yang tidak hadir dalam upacara, bisa turut mendengarkan. Dengan langkah mantap, Naruto mendekati pengeras suara sambil tersenyum—tersenyum, bukan nyengir atau cengengesan seperti biasa. Tanpa kata-kata pembuka, ucapan terima kasih dan sapaan formal seperti layaknya mengawali sebuah pidato resmi, Naruto langsung mengutarakan kata-kata yang sudah dipikirkannya baik-baik semalaman.

"Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu aku dilahirkan di desa ini," adalah kalimat pertamanya. "Pada sebuah malam naas ketika Kyuubi menyerang."

Koharu dan Homura lagi-lagi saling pandang.

"Kita dengarkan saja dulu," bisik Homura yang emosinya tidak semeledak-ledak Koharu.

"Ayahku, Hokage Keempat, dan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina, berkorban demi menghalau Kyuubi merusak desa ini lebih jauh. Kyuubi pun disegel dalam diriku, sementara orang tuaku tidak berada di dunia ini lagi. Aku pun menjadi _jinchuuriki _Kyuubi."

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Jauh di atas kepalanya, langit semakin pucat menggelap.

"Menjadi _jinchuuriki_ membuatku ditakuti dan dijauhi semua orang, ke mana pun pergi selalu ditunjuk-tunjuk dan dikatai monster, tak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang, tapi masa-masa itu benar-benar berat bagiku…."

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar rumah sakit Konoha, Iruka mengernyit kesakitan saat bangun pagi itu. Misi berbahaya kemarin membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, begitu pula tangannya. Otot kakinya sedikit bermasalah, lengan dan wajahnya penuh goresan. Saking banyaknya perban yang melilit tubuhnya, Iruka merasa menjadi mumi.

Namun, deraan rasa sakit itu seolah lenyap saat telinganya menangkap suara Naruto dari _speaker _yang dipasang di sudut-sudut rumah sakit. Iruka baru ingat bahwa sekarang adalah peringatan hari jadi Konohagakure dan saat ini sedang berlangsung upacara peringatan.

"_Tumbuh dalam kondisi seperti itu, mungkin saja aku akan membenci desa ini kan? Desa inilah yang menyebabkan aku tak punya orang tua. Desa ini juga memusuhiku, membuatku tak punya teman dan selalu sendirian. Desa ini menyebabkan aku terluka dan merana._

"_Tapi aku tak pernah membenci desa ini, tidak sedikit pun. Uluran tangan Guru Iruka padaku telah menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian. Guru Iruka membuka mataku akan berbagai hal indah sehingga aku tahu betapa berwarnanya dunia ini sebenarnya, tidak hanya hitam suram seperti yang selalu kulihat sebelum Guru Iruka mengajakku bicara."_

Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata Iruka.

"_Kalau aku tidak dilahirkan di Konoha, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu Guru Iruka. Karena itulah, saat ini aku ingin menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih khusus bagi Guru Iruka yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. Guru Iruka memang tidak hadir di sini sekarang, tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi penyelamatku, Guru Iruka!"_

Kali ini air mata itu menderas dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Naruto…."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang awan mulai bergulung-gulung. Hitam perlahan mewarnai langit yang tadinya biru. Namun tak ada satu pun peserta upacara yang terlihat gelisah. Semuanya terhanyut dalam pidato kenegaraan Sang Hokage.

"Menjadi hokage adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu karena aku ingin semua penduduk Konoha melihatku, tidak lagi menjauhiku. Aku ingin diakui, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bukan monster. Karena itulah, meskipun aku bodoh, aku berusaha keras masuk akademi ninja dan mendapatkan ikat kepala. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa meraih cita-citaku menjadi hokage. Aku ingin mewujudkan mimpi yang oleh kebanyakan orang dibilang muluk itu.

"Kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha adalah pukulan besar bagiku. Dulu aku tak bisa memahami keputusannya. Kenapa dia pergi? Bukankah sudah ada aku, Sakura dan Guru Kakashi? Dia tidak sendirian lagi. Berbeda denganku, seluruh desa membangga-banggakannya sebagai satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa. Tapi kenapa dia memilih pergi meninggalkan desa ini dan membuang segalanya? Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa?

"Waktu itu aku sangat marah pada desa ini, kenapa membiarkan putra terbaiknya pergi begitu saja? Tapi kemudian aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Ikat kepalanya, yang mana lambang Konoha-nya sudah dicoret dengan kunai olehnya, masih kusimpan sampai sekarang. Sebagai pengingat agar kelak tidak terjadi hal seperti ini lagi."

Di barisan jounin, mata hijau milik Haruno Sakura sudah digenangi kaca-kaca. Ia harus menggigit bibir keras-keras agar air mata itu tidak tumpah. Yamanaka Ino yang berbaris di belakangnya menyempatkan diri menepuk pelan punggung Sakura sebelum kembali ke posisi siap.

"Aku pernah meninggalkan Konoha selama dua-tiga tahun untuk berlatih bersama Sennin Me—maksudku, Guru Jiraiya. Saat sedang pergi itulah aku baru sadar betapa aku mencintai Konoha. Aku mencintai segala aspek yang bisa kuingat dari Konoha: _shinobi-shinobi-_nya yang kuat, teknologi ninjanya yang maju, perawatan medis yang tiada duanya, ukiran wajah hokage-hokage hebat di bukit…."

.

.

.

.

.

Petir menggelegar dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Orang-orang yang sebenarnya sudah selesai makan ramen di kedai Paman mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, malah memesan beberapa mangkuk lagi. Beberapa orang muncul dari luar untuk berteduh dalam keadaan sedikit basah. Ramen panas di kala hujan memang pilihan yang akan dilirik banyak orang.

Keadaan di dalam kedai menjadi bising sehingga Paman harus mengencangkan volume radio yang memperdengarkan pidato Hokage. Sambil terus meracik ramen-ramen pesanan, Paman berkonsentrasi memasang telinga baik-baik.

"…_.cuacanya yang sejuk, iklimnya yang stabil, hutannya yang rindang, penduduknya yang baik, dangonya yang manis, dan terutama, ramen Paman yang sangat enak! Selama aku pergi dari Konoha, ramen Paman-lah yang paling kurindukan!"_

Mau tak mau Paman terkekeh.

"Dasar Hokage," gumamnya, dengan rasa geli bercampur senang. "Pidato resmi macam apa itu?"

Terdengar suara deheman Naruto. Tampaknya dia sadar kalau keformalan yang sedari tadi ia bangun telah ternoda.

"_Konoha telah melalui masa-masa sulit setelah perang yang lalu, tapi kita telah berhasil melewatinya bersama-sama. Aku sangat bangga karenanya. Sekarang aku sudah menjadi hokage seperti cita-citaku, tapi aku ingin menegaskan bahwa keinginan menjadi hokage agar diakui orang banyak sudah lama hilang dari pikiranku. Aku menjadi hokage karena aku mencintai desa ini sepenuh hatiku dengan segenap jiwa ragaku. Aku ingin bisa melindungi dan membangunnya, menjadikannya makmur, aman dan sejahtera._

"_Konoha mungkin bukan desa yang sempurna. Di sini tidak hanya ada tawa dan canda, tetapi juga duka dan luka. Bagiku sendiri, duka dan luka itu takkan pernah hilang selamanya, bekasnya akan tetap selalu ada. Namun aku—kita—hidup di Konoha, tumbuh di sini, makan dari tanahnya dan minum dari airnya, bernapas dengan udaranya. Konoha sudah banyak memberi, jadi kurasa sudah sepantasnya kita membalas budi dengan mulai memberi juga. Bersumbangsih apa pun untuk semakin mengharumkan nama Konoha di mata negara-negara dan desa-desa lainnya."_

Paman tersenyum lebar. Kemudian baru disadarinya kini ruangan itu telah senyap dari suara-suara obrolan; semua orang nampaknya mendengarkan pidato Hokage dari radionya. Hanya suara hujan yang terus menetes di luar.

"Tuh kan, apa kubilang? Pidato Hokage sangat luar biasa!" kata Paman senang pada dirinya sendiri, membuat pengunjung kedainya ramai-ramai melotot sambil mendesis "Sstt!" dengan telunjuk di bibir. Paman hanya bisa nyengir salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan semakin deras, tapi tak ada seorang peserta upacara pun yang beranjak. Naruto sendiri, meski membawa topi Hokage-nya, memutuskan untuk tidak memakainya agar solider berbasah-basahan bersama para _shinobi _yang lain. Hanya Koharu dan Homura yang tetap nyaman dan kering di tribun tempat duduk mereka.

"Kuharap setelah ini pun kita bisa membangun Konoha bersama-sama. Kalau ada yang ingin pergi dari desa ini untuk berlatih atau belajar memperdalam ilmu tertentu, silakan pergi, tapi kembalilah kemari. Sejauh apa pun kalian pergi, pulanglah ke sini. Karena Konoha adalah rumah kalian—rumah kita."

Naruto berhenti. Bukan untuk mengambil napas, melainkan karena ia merasa apa yang disampaikannya sudah cukup. Tapi ia bingung bagaimana mengakhirinya.

"Yah, semoga kata-kataku tadi cukup bagus," Naruto menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya dengan telunjuk sambil nyengir lebar. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar, lagi-lagi sikap resminya ternoda. "Ehm, maaf. Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Terima ka—"

_Plok. Plok. Plok. _

Naruto berpaling ke sumber suara. Sakura, wajahnya basah oleh entah hujan saja atau campur air mata, tersenyum padanya sambil bertepuk tangan pelan. Lalu bagaikan domino, segera saja tepuk tangan itu menyebar ke seluruh barisan. Kini kerasnya gemuruh tepuk tangan yang sepaket dengan senyum di wajah setiap orang itu beradu dengan deru curah hujan.

"Hehe," kali ini Naruto tak segan lagi menggosok bagian bawah hidung dengan telunjuknya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih!" malah ia membungkuk ke segala arah seolah-olah baru saja menyajikan pertunjukan sulap.

"Kau tahu, Koharu? Kurasa pidato anak itu adalah pidato peringatan hari jadi terbaik yang pernah kudengar sepanjang tiga puluh tahun ini aku menjabat sebagai Tetua Desa," kata Homura. "Meskipun pada akhirnya tidak formal, upacara ini tidak bisa dibilang tidak khidmat."

"Yah," Koharu tersenyum, "aku setuju denganmu."

Keduanya serentak bangkit dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu perasaan Naruto sangat bahagia. Ia berdiri di depan jendela kantornya dengan kedua tangan di belakang, memandangi semarak kembang api yang diluncurkan di mana-mana. Hujan tadi pagi hanya berlangsung sebentar, kemudian matahari kembali bersinar cerah dan perayaan pun dimulai.

Bukan banjir pujian yang membuatnya senang, melainkan karena ia berhasil melaksanakan pidato pertamanya dengan baik.

"Aku masih harus belajar untuk menjadi hokage yang baik seperti Ayah. Tapi aku tak akan pernah berhenti belajar," tekadnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan di pintu kantornya.

"Masuk!" sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu melangkah ke dalam.

"Kenapa tidak ke luar, Naruto?"

"Kembang apinya lebih bagus dilihat dari sini," mendengar suara Sakura, barulah Naruto menoleh. Cengiran khasnya sudah terpasang kembali seperti biasa. "Sini, Sakura-chan, lihatlah."

Sakura mendekat, berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Cantik sekali," mata hijau Sakura berbinar.

"Iya kan?" Naruto meringis. Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, Naruto. Guru Kakashi juga. Dan seluruh penduduk desa. Para Tetua tidak salah pilih hokage."

Naruto hanya nyengir sebagai respon. Mereka berdua kembali melihat kembang api yang semakin berwarna dan bervariasi.

"Terima kasih ya, Naruto," perlahan, Sakura menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya."

"Aku yang berterima kasih," sahut Naruto, memiringkan kepalanya agar menyentuh kepala Sakura. "Pada Konoha."

_Karena jika aku tidak dilahirkan di Konoha, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan._

* * *

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Tanah airku tidak kulupakan_

'_Kan terkenang sepanjang hidupku_

_Biarpun saya pergi jauh_

_Tidak 'kan hilang dari kalbu_

_Tanahku yang kucintai…._

_Engkau kuhargai…._

**["Tanah Airku", ciptaan Ibu Soed]**

.

.

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

A/N: Terlambat sepuluh hari, tapi fanfic ini saya buat untuk memperingati hari kemerdekaan Indonesia pada 17 Agustus 2012 lalu. Dirgahayu Indonesia, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-67!


End file.
